


Quasar

by princeofhell777



Series: Hannibal Extended Universe - Star Trek AU [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek AU, can be read as platonic, just the boys loving space, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofhell777/pseuds/princeofhell777
Summary: The second part of my HEU Star Trek AU fics, though it can be read standalone.Duncan is trying to escape his life as an assassin, but nowhere on Earth is safe. He doesn't have expertise on ship building, but he does have a neighbor with all the right plans.
Relationships: Adam Raki/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Series: Hannibal Extended Universe - Star Trek AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788580
Kudos: 12





	Quasar

It was no longer as easy to get off the grid as Duncan had remembered. It didn’t help that he was involved in an international assassin organization, and there was hardly anywhere on Earth that one could take refuge. Too much technology, too many cameras. 

All he could really do was attempt to blend in, laying low with a house in as close to the middle of nowhere as possible- he was sick of what he had. Sick of his job, assassins made a lot of money, but it wasn’t what he wanted, he didn’t feel fulfilled. 

He was selfish, maybe, but he was tired, and he knew they were coming for him. Someone would find out he had disappeared soon enough, and he’d have to move again when they found him. The best he could hope for was to get off of the planet and disappear. But all of that technology was saved for those who rose up in the ranks, following society’s instructions. Duncan’s decision not to do that really fucked him over, he figured. 

Duncan spent quite a bit of time just watching his neighbors- every time he moved, it seemed to be a whole different set of ideologies and actions. Some of them were quiet, and he only saw them when they left for groceries, but his most recent one, he was much more interesting. 

He’d be in the backyard for hours at a time- always from the moment it hit 6:00 PM until midnight. He’d start by lugging around huge pieces of metal that he had, attempting to work with them and inevitably not getting very far. As the sun started to set, he’d work on large sheets of paper until he couldn’t see them anymore, and then he’d take out his telescope and map the stars. 

Duncan couldn’t understand why, from a distance. Everything that could be seen from Earth had already been mapped and explored, they’d gone so much farther, and this man’s telescope was practically an antique. But he seemed so fascinated, Duncan couldn’t help but enjoy it. 

Things didn’t seem to change, and Duncan found he liked the routine, but he gravitated closer and closer to his neighbor, until one day he decided to actually speak to him.

“Do you need some help with that?” Duncan asked, tilting his head. His neighbor was hardly small, but he was smaller than Duncan, and he seemed to be struggling with the large metal pieces that he had- getting more and more as time went on. 

The man looked up, giving Duncan a concerned smile and a shrug, not seeming sure how to react to this situation. 

“Oh, no, I can do it myself.” He finally responded, though Duncan wanted to press. The more that he could see, the more interested he was. The amalgamation of parts was more than that- it seemed like the beginning to a spaceship, a crude and old one, but it still looked like it could function, with some welding and some more parts. 

With a bit more insistence, Duncan did manage to get a bit out of him, and it turned out they did have quite a bit in common. The want to explore space was shared, even if Duncan couldn’t tell him his own reason. He ended up staying until midnight, listening to the man- Adam- telling him about his interests and how much he’d like to explore. 

He seemed worried when Duncan brought up the question as to why he hadn’t just gone to work with Starfleet- he explained, in time, that he didn’t feel comfortable there, and that he didn’t think he’d be able to succeed in that type of environment. Duncan could sympathize with that, at least. 

It took a few weeks, but Duncan was eventually able to strike a deal with him. He could help him with the manual labor, the physical building of the ship, if Adam supplied him with the details and the parts he would need. He didn’t ask how he was getting them- he definitely wasn’t in a place to rat out anything illegal anyways. 

Duncan didn’t know how long he was there. He was usually careful to move at least once a year, but it had been longer than that, it had to have been. They were so close. They would be able to leave. Adam seemed to be getting more and more nervous about the idea, but Duncan really couldn’t have him backing out. He needed to get away, and he needed Adam there to help him.

It didn’t help that he was really enjoying the company. Adam was calm and didn’t mind the silences that they shared. Duncan would listen as he talked about his interests without minding how long he would go on for. 

But the idea of breaking his patterns, leaving and going somewhere entirely new was terrifying, Duncan could see it in Adam’s eyes, and it would take as much work to assure him as it did to build the ship. But it felt right, he knew this was something Adam desperately wanted, and he wanted to help get him there. 

So Duncan took some matters into his own hands- he’d learned what Adam needed and his routines, and he managed to make some modifications to the ship to allow for them. The cot that they’d have to trade off to sleep on could have the correct fabrics that he needed, Duncan was able to make room for the proper cooking equipment and storage for the food Adam liked, and of course for his plans and mapping. 

It didn’t feel real when they were ready to leave. The ship hardly looked perfect, but it would function, the two were sure of it, and it would get them away. Right on time, it seemed, as Duncan knew his old business partners were getting closer. He’d kept an eye on them, and they’d started to find his trail. He could hardly give them a week before they’d find him. 

Twenty hours later, they were launching. Adam and Duncan took co-pilot seats, and had older space suits fitted with new gear that Duncan had managed to snag. They had enough room for a table and a cot and not much else, but with their plans, they’d live. Duncan would never have to worry about his past catching up with him again, and Adam could explore. 

Duncan’s plan was to leave at the first stop, but when they arrived, he couldn’t help it. He stared at Adam, looking out the window in amazement and explaining what this planet was, and who lived on it, he couldn’t leave him. He felt he needed Adam, like he had some part of him that he was missing. Duncan’s night terrors lessened, and when he did have them, Adam helped him cope. Adam understood his needs and was willing to bend as much as Duncan bent for him, it felt right. 

“We’ve restocked, if you’d like, we can continue in this direction. There’s another stop that would take us about four days to arrive at, which leaves us plenty of leeway with fuel and food.” Adam said, and Duncan nodded, taken out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah. Sure. Wherever you want, spaceman.”


End file.
